V for Vendetta: Tongue Tied Tango
by miatorra
Summary: "Stars, hide your fires; Let not light see my black and deep desires." I'm not sure if I want this to remain a one-shot or a multiple chapter story yet, but the beginning takes place before Evey goes through her imprisonment. Rooftop confessions! Rated M for violence and sexual references!
1. Chapter 1: Stars Hide Your Fire

**This is my first fanfiction about V for Vendetta, which is my favorite film of all time. This movie is perfect in every way and I thought of this little snippet and couldn't sleep until I had written it out. I'm thinking about making this a multiple chapter story, but I'm not too sure. Voice your opinions, please! If you'd like for this to continue, leave a review and let me know! And to those who are following my Nice To Meet You, Arnold story, don't fret, I haven't abandoned it! I'm still working on some details for future chapters but I should update that soon enough! In the meantime, I do hope you all enjoy this little piece! If you haven't seen V for Vendetta, I highly recommend you watch it before reading this. Just a warning, the movie and this story have violent and sexual references.**

 **I do not own V for Vendetta. If I did though there would be no way for me or anyone else to improve it.**

"No! Mother!" Evey screamed out as she sat straight up in bed. Her whole body shook viciously and she broke out in such a sweat she could see where it showed on her tank top. Her honey brown curls clung to her forehead. Once she realized that it was merely a nightmare, the same nightmare, sobs wracked out of her frail body. She was tired of having the same nightmare every other night. Watching her mother getting black bagged and taken away while she hid, terrified, underneath her bed. Tonight's nightmare was different though.

Tonight she watched Mr. Sutler slice her throat from ear to ear.

She gently rocked back and forth trying to calm herself as she tried to focus on anything but the mental demons that plagued her. She looked at the books that lined the wall and wondered how many of them V had actually read. Her mind suddenly remembered that the masked vigilante slumbered just a few doors down. She wanted nothing more than to see him and hear his voice so she could relax.

 _He's probably not even asleep. Perhaps he's still awake._

She changed her clothes from her sweaty ones to a nice clean pair of shorts and another tank top that molded to her body like a second layer of skin. She knew it looked rather revealing but she wasn't thinking of being proper currently. She needed to be comfortable and V would just have to excuse her choice of attire.

She left her room and tiptoed down the hall into the main part of the Shadow Gallery. She saw that very few candles were lit, giving her line of vision an orange hue, no matter how limited it was. She folded her arms out of discomfort rather than the chill air and she noticed another odd thing.

V was nowhere to be seen.

Her curiosity got the better of her as she patted her bare feet along the stone floor until she reached V's sleeping quarters. She peaked her head in just enough to look inside and she was surprised and somewhat disappointed at what she saw. V was fast asleep in bed, giving out a light snore. Her heart stopped when her eyes were pulled towards the bedside table and saw the ghostly pale Guy Fawkes mask smiling at her.

V wasn't wearing his mask. His face was out in the open.

Of course, he's not wearing his mask you twit. Who would sleep in a mask? She scolded herself on her ignorant assumptions. She couldn't see any details of V other than knowing that his back was facing her and she could see the rise and fall of the curve of his side as he breathed slowly. Just watching him sleep calmed her somewhat, but she needed to hear his voice more than anything. His voice always dulled her anxiety and fears as if it were magic. She battled inwardly whether or not she had the heart to wake him or not. When she decided that she was being childish and that she needed to go back to bed, she heard the deafening loud squeak of the door as she tried to close it and restore V's privacy. She flinched automatically and jumped when she heard V sit straight up in bed. Before she could let him know that there was no danger, he snatched his mask and placed it properly on his face before standing up. She opened the door so he could see her full form in the doorway. V approached her cautiously.

"Evey? Might I ask why you're awake at this hour?" V asked as he folded his hands behind his back the way he always did. She took a look at what his choice of pajamas was. It wasn't anything too different from his normal attire, except the garment looked to be made of black silk. She brought her eyes up to meet the masks endless black holes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. It's ridiculous, I'll just go back to bed." She began to walk away but V's voice made her stop in her tracks.

"There's no need to apologize, Evey. Something is clearly troubling you and I do hope you would tell me the reason as to why." Evey slowly turned back around and walked back over to where V stood. She stopped and realized she was a bit closer to V than she originally was. She could easily reach out and touch the shiny clothing that seemed even more inviting than usual.

"I had a nightmare is all. It startled me but I'm fine now." She lied through her teeth. She loathed putting her personal issues on V when he had an entire revolution on his back already. The last thing he needed to concern himself with was her silly mind tricks.

"Ah, I'm all too familiar with nightmares." V straightened his back even more, if that was possible, and offered a hand to her. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Evey's hand itched to grab his hand, which were still covered in black leather gloves, but refused his offer. "You were asleep. I don't want to bother you more than I already have." V guided her to his bed as they both sat down next to each other. Their thighs were a mere few inches apart from touching.

"Evey you haven't the need to worry about bothering me. You'd have better luck counting the stars in the sky." Evey turned her head to look at V's profile. His mask faced the door, but she could nearly feel his eyes on her, which was a strange and comforting sense of feeling to her. She sighed as she directed her eyes back to her hands, which she wrung nervously.

"It was about my mother. I always have a nightmare about when I watched her get black bagged. Tonight was different though." Evey felt her chest tighten and her eyes glisten in newfound tears. She didn't want to talk about it. She wanted V to hold her and tell her that everything was alright. She knew though that she had to go through hell to get what she needed.

"I watched them slit her throat. She was gasping for air and looked into my eyes as she died." Evey felt her throat thicken and she knew V could hear the voice change as well. V merely lowered his head an inch lower and said not a word.

"I'm tired of feeling so powerless. I'm tired of feeling so fearful. I'm so tired.." Evey expressed the last statement with very little life. She desperately needed to sleep again, and it was becoming obvious that what she wanted from V was a moot point. She nearly stood up and walked out until V finally spoke.

"Would you do me the honor of following me somewhere, Evey? I feel as if I know what would soothe your soul, if just for a mere moment." Evey watched as V stood up and yet again, offered his hand. She hesitantly took it, merely from pure curiosity as to where he would take her.

She held his hand as he guided her to the lift that led to the rooftop where she had her moment in the rain. Once they were outside, they walked to the edge of the roof and looked out to the city. Evey noticed that V wasn't looking at the city below, but rather the stars above. She craned her neck and gasped at the twinkling lights that spread heavily in the ink black sky.

"Fix your course on a star and you'll navigate any storm." V's voice rang out in the silent cool air. Evey looked back at him and noticed that he was still gazing upward.

"Da Vinci, right?" Evey questioned.

"Correct." She could hear the smile in his voice. She turned her eyes back to the stars, and as if gravity willed it to happen, she dropped her head on V's shoulder before she could come up with any reason as to why she shouldn't. She expected him to push her away or at least clear his throat to voice his discomfort. He did neither, but rather he placed a comforting grip on her hip.

"What's your star?" Evey let the words spill out before she could catch them. She knew V didn't particularly enjoy personal questions, but she couldn't resist. She heard him sigh thoughtfully.

"Difficult to say really. At one point, it might've been Valerie's letter that was delivered to me. Another time, it possibly would've been the idea of Sutler's head on a pike." Evey gulped air as she pictured the gruesome imagery.

"Recently though, I must admit, there has been another star that I've focused on. My Northern Star, if you will." Evey turned her face to look at him, her lips so close to his mask it would take just a simple toe lift to make a connection.

"Really? Care to share?" Evey was curious to know what was special enough for V to call it his Northern Star. He was very reclusive and buried in his own personal hell, so whatever it is had to be pretty spectacular. V turned his head ever so slightly and stayed that way for a few seconds until he dropped his grip on her. Evey instinctively raised her head off his shoulder.

"Perhaps another time. My point was, during times of turmoil, you must find something to hold on to that anchors you to reality. To safety."

"Something like you?" Evey again couldn't resist the interruption. V turned fully to look at her this time. He lowered his head slightly, as if in shame.

"I'm the thing of nightmares, dear Evey. I don't deserve such a title." Evey couldn't help but lift his face to make sure he looked into her eyes before she continued. She couldn't see his, but she knew he had to see hers.

"V, you've made me feel safer than I have in years. You've made me smile during times that I thought I'd sooner die than to feel joy again." She could feel him pushing on her hand to try and return his head hanging position, but she refused.

"You've painted me to be something I'm not, Evey. I dare say you might be delusional." V mumbled in a half-joking manner, trying to lighten the mood. He enjoyed being in such close proximity with Evey, but he always felt flustered when she paid him compliments that he couldn't afford.

"Then let me be delusional. If it means I have your companionship, then so be it."

"Sanity is not something you should merely toss away for a monster such as I." Evey was beginning to feel frustrated with V and she knew that was what he was trying to accomplish. He wanted to push her away to a reasonable distance. He was afraid of being too close to another person, and why shouldn't he? Every memory he had that involved another human being was filled with anguish and pain and torture. Why should Evey be any different?

 _Because you love him._

The thought hit her like a freight train. She loved him. She loved this silly man and she knew that she needed to tell him before her lungs burst. She didn't really expect him to return her feelings, but she had to tell him her revelation. She could outright tell him, but she decided to use his own form of phrasing against him. How romantically cruel.

"Doubt thou the stars are fire; doubt the sun doth move; doubt truth to be a liar: but never doubt I love." Her voice trembled and shook but she said it and she knew that V's eyes were probably round as saucers if she could see them. He jerked his head towards her and she knew a shocked expression splayed on his scarred face.

"You quote Hamlet to me to express what? Misjudged affection? Evey, you really are mad." If Evey wasn't mistaken, she could even hear his voice cut a bit. Was he seriously upset that she expressed her love?

"I knew no one better than Shakespeare who could deliver such a declaration," Evey replied as she dropped her hand from his cold porcelain cheek. She knew V was looking in her eyes, so she held her stance and looked back. Both at a standstill, waiting for someone to make the first move.

"Fear comes in many forms, including delirium. A good night's rest will cure it quickly." He put a cold gloved hand on her lower back, gesturing her back to the lift. She rooted herself to the ground, refusing to move. She wouldn't go back inside until he heard her words to be true.

"I am many things V, but delirious is not one of them." She took a deep breath and held her head up higher. "I will still love you in the morning." She could hear V let out a short gasp, but not in shock. It was as if someone had punched him in the stomach and he let out the last bit of oxygen he had in his lungs.

"You're the most important person in my life. Even though I know almost nothing about you, you still mean everything to me. I don't know how it happened or even why. But I will not stand here and let you call my emotions false or the works of a simple nightmare," She could feel her eyes well up again, but at this point, she hoped they would fall. Perhaps then he would see how serious she was. "If you do not return my feelings, that is your problem, not mine." With that last statement, she could feel the dam break as rivers streamed down her cold and colored cheeks. She turned to leave when V gently grabbed her upper arm, stopping her.

"You do not get to accuse me of jumping to conclusions just as you do in the same sentence." Evey looked at him incredulously.

"I'm not jumping to conclusions, V. I'm merely going off what you are saying and how you're acting." Evey gently yanked her arm out of his grasp. Even though she could only see the permanent grin of Guy Fawkes, she could tell that she had hurt V. She didn't want to hurt him, but bloody hell he hurt her!

"I'm sorry to have bothered you. Goodnight, V." She finally turned her back and began the lonely walk to the lift.

"Stars, hide your fires; Let not light see my black and deep desires." V's baritone voice shook as he stopped Evey yet again.

 _Can I walk away from this bloody man, just once?!_

Evey turned around and faced him. He wasn't standing up straight like usual, and his arms dangled lifelessly by his sides. His head lowered to the ground, not meeting Evey's glare. Other than the mask, he simply looked like a terrified man. Evey had the urge to run up to him and capture him in her small arms, but she resisted.

"Macbeth."

"Yes."

V didn't move a muscle, but Evey could feel the electricity in the air. He didn't need to ask her to come back to him, she could see it in his stance and hear it in his voice. She gingerly approached him, as if she was coming upon a wild predator.

Once she was standing toe to toe with him, she remembered that that was exactly what she was approaching.

"Care to explain what your deep desires are?" She whispered carefully. She knew she was on shaky ground with V, but she couldn't stop asking questions. She wanted to know everything about V, but he needed to trust her enough to express those inner thoughts. She wanted to be able to be there for him just as he was for her, but she knew V was so comfortable being secluded. In twenty years he had no one. Now suddenly, he has a woman in his life telling him she adores him. It's bound to twist his mind and tie his tongue. She had to give him a break, but she knew he had to give a little as well. She couldn't do this all on her own.

"If I did so, you would run out of here screaming and I do not believe the neighbors would find that too pleasant."

"We have no neighbors, V."

"Ah, and there's that infamous _'we'_ you so enjoy using." V lifted his head and Evey noticed how close they really were. Their toes were practically touching and the nose of his mask was a mere four inches away from her own. She felt a shiver go down her spine and it excited Evey.

"What's wrong with that word?" She asked as she folded her arms defiantly. "Do you not want me to stay here anymore?" She wanted the last question to come out a bit harsher, but only fear rang in her eardrums. What if he said no? What if he told her to leave and to not come back? Would she be able to handle that? Would she be able to simply nod and leave without breaking down?

"Evey, nothing would make me happier than for you to stay here with me always. Never doubt that, please." The corners of Evey's mouth turned up into a bright smile that made V's stomach do flips. He so enjoyed seeing her smile, especially when he knew he had caused it. How in the world did he earn the affection of such an enchanting creature?

"But you must understand Evey, I'm not a man. I'm simply a monster that has the bone structure of a man." He needed to touch her one last time. He needed to because he knew that once he was finished, she would run away and he would never see her again. His heart twisted at the thought, but after everything he had done, he deserved nothing less than for what's left of his heart to be shattered.

"I've killed people. In the name of justice, yes, but I've still taken lives and it was as simple as folding laundry or washing dishes. You mustn't forget that I am in fact a murderer and your heart should not be given away to such a vile thing." He mustered up the bravery to grab her arms and slowly unfold them, sliding his hands down to hers, holding them comfortingly.

V had faced many horrible things in his life. Waiting on Evey to leave him though was one of the most gut-wrenching things he ever had to endure.

He waited on her to yank out of his grip again and leave him to his rightful loneliness, but in his surprise, she didn't. Quite the opposite. She let go of his hands and feverishly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. His heart stopped beating for a whole three seconds and then began to race. He was sure she could feel it thumping against her own chest. He wanted to wrap his own arms around her, but he didn't deserve the luxury.

 _She's simply saying goodbye. Don't make this awkward by returning the gesture._

"You know, V," She whispered before she unattached herself from him. She still held onto his arms, making their faces so close they were nearly touching. He could taste her breath and it was intoxicating. "I do believe it's my decision who I give my heart to. And I don't see you as a monster or anything close to vile." She raised her hand and cupped his apple cheek, and he never had such an urge to rip off his mask until that moment. "I see a man that has been hurt, physically and emotionally. I see a man that is willing to do anything for the justice of so many people who were murdered. I see a man filled with so much emotion that it can only come out through quotes from Macbeth or Hamlet. Eccentric, stubborn, and maybe even a bit infuriating at times," She earned a small chuckle from her masked vigilante at that. "But never vile."

V couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. He couldn't find the words to express what he was feeling. He looked into her eyes and didn't see fear or pity. He saw strength and a love so strong it nearly sent him to his knees.

"Evey I do believe that you're the only person on earth who can leave me speechless." He mumbled. He stroked her arm absentmindedly. "Consider it a superpower."

Evey giggled as she felt the mood lighten. He hadn't specifically returned her feelings, per se, but they were on more stable ground than they were ten minutes ago.

"And to think, this all came about because of a silly nightmare of mine." She murmured. She looked down in embarrassment at the reminder of her childish fears.

"Anything that frightens you Evey will not be described as 'silly'." He watched as her head raised thoughtfully. "Didn't this all start as you trying to find comfort in me?"

"Unfortunately yes. But I think it ended with you finding comfort in me." Evey said with a sweet smile. V had never been so thankful for his mask because he knew that he was sporting a deep scarlet blush from Evey's word phrasing. He knew she didn't mean it in the context that he perceived it, but the way she breathlessly said it and her rose pink lips so close to his...

He cleared his throat and tried to gather himself. He internally scolded himself as he felt his groin respond to his imagination with enthusiasm.

 _How dare you think such things about this angelic woman before you? If she were to ever know..._ V thought as he cringed. Again, the mask saved himself the possibility of Evey witnessing his reaction. His eyes, against his better judgment, dropped down to her thin camisole that revealed the evidence that her body was reacting to the frigid air. His silk pajama bottoms were becoming a bit too tight and he was thanking any God that would listen that it was dark outside which made it nearly impossible for Evey to notice his indiscretion.

"I think it's a good idea to go back inside. You'll catch your death out here with this cold weather." V changed the subject quickly to save face. Evey hadn't noticed until now but it was a bit chilly up here. Her body was slightly shivering and she desperately needed to be covered in more clothing. She wasn't even wearing any undergarments which made her body feel even more exposed.

"I think you're right. Let's go." As they both turned to go back to the lift, Evey's bravery skyrocketed as she reached up and kissed his solid cheek as they stood in the lift. V jumped slightly and looked down at her. She smirked slightly and V wanted nothing more than to return it tenfold.

 _This woman will be the true death of me. And what better way to go?_

Evey suddenly remembered her question that still needed an answer. "You never told me what your Northern Star was."

V nodded slowly. "Who."

Evey's brows knitted together in confusion. "Pardon?"

V stared straight ahead as he replied. "Not a what, but who." Evey's confusion drained from her body and was replaced with sheer happiness. V reached over and pushed the button to activate the lift.

"Well then color me narcissistic." Evey couldn't speak above a whisper.

"I would never," V replied slowly. Evey felt her heart skip beats and she loved the feeling of it.

"...Who could refrain, that had a heart to love, and in that heart, courage to make love known?" Evey quoted as the lift lowered to the Shadow Gallery.

"Macbeth?" V knew the answer but asked anyway.

"Mhm."

"Courage need not face fear, once love and strength accompany it swiftly." Evey looked up at him with a question in her eyes.

"Macbeth?"

V grinned secretly as he grabbed her hand and squeezed. "No. Me."

 **So there you have it! I enjoyed writing this so much and I do have some ideas knocking around in my brain to make this a bit longer but please let me know if this is something you'd like to see continued! Thank you for everyone's reviews on my previous work and I hope this did the movie and characters justice! This is my favorite movie so I really tried to make sure I did it justice. Until next time my fellow vigilantes! xx**


	2. Chapter 2: The Devil Can Cite Scripture

**Ok I couldn't resist making another chapter! This is just too much fun to write and I couldn't help myself. I know that the timeline from the movie and my story is a bit off but I hope it can be ignored enough to enjoy the story! Trust me, I have a plan with where this is going lol Don't forget to leave a review if you enjoy it!**

Evey woke up to the distinct smell of eggs and bacon. She smiled as she got up from bed and got dressed into a baggy sweatshirt and some drawstring pants. She followed the scent to the kitchen, where she found V at the stove wearing his infamous pink apron. She stifled a giggle as she approached him.

"Goodmorning, V." She chirped. V turned around and bowed his head slightly as he was flipping an omelet.

"Goodmorning, mademoiselle. I hope you have some appetite this morning." V turned back to the stove as Evey sat at the kitchen table. She noticed a plate of bacon and toast, a dipping bowl of jam and a dish of butter on the side. She grinned as she witnessed V's hard work. She remembered last night vividly and she couldn't help but let her heart flutter at the memory. She secretly wondered if perhaps V was just as gleeful about it as she was, but figured when the time was right they could talk about it some more. Right now though, she felt her stomach growl in anticipation for her beautiful breakfast. As if V heard her thoughts, he slid the omelet onto a plate and placed it before her.

"Bon Appetit. I do hope it is to your liking. I also made you some bacon and toast if that doesn't satisfy you." He placed the plates of bacon and toast along with the jam and butter in front of her. She took a bite of her ham and cheese omelet and couldn't stop the rather titillating moan that escaped her mouth. The cheese melted in her mouth and the juicy ham complimented it perfectly. The egg was fluffy enough that it was almost like eating a cloud. The spices mixed well with the other flavors which left Evey drooling. She had to force herself not to shovel the rest of the omelet in her mouth, but rather to eat one bite at a time like a respectful lady. V stood by the stove with his hands folded in front of him.

"I take it that you're enjoying it?" V asked with a cocked head. She looked at him with a gleam in her eyes that made his knees damn near knock.

"It's absolutely delicious. Thank you so much, V." Evey said after she swallowed another mouthful of cheese and egg. V simply nodded as he turned back to the stove to clean up his mess. Once he was done putting the dishes in the sink, he sat at the table to join Evey and saw that the omelet plate was practically licked clean. He couldn't help but let a chuckle slip out. Evey looked bashful and it made her look even more adorable if that were even possible. She slowly slid the plate with bacon on it in front of her and began to work on that as well.

 _Does she not eat enough? Do I not cook enough for her?_

V thought back to all the times that he had left Evey here while he was out setting up his revolution, and wondered how often she actually made something to eat in the kitchen herself. If she only ate when V cooked for her, surely she would be famished most of the time. He watched as she devoured most of the bacon until she finally pushed the plate away and leaned back, her hands on her flat stomach.

"I'm terribly sorry I didn't finish. I'll eat the rest later for lunch." Evey said as she looked towards V, who was sitting perfectly straight in his own chair.

"Leftover breakfast is not a suitable lunch, Evey." V muttered as he picked up the leftover bacon and untouched toast. He would eat what was leftover once Evey started her morning shower. Evey's eyes followed V as he placed the food in the fridge.

"I really don't mind, V." She replied as if she thought him being silly. V shut the fridge door and turned back to Evey as he carefully took off his apron and placed it back on the nearby hook.

"I will be here to prepare lunch Evey so fret not. I need to do a simple errand in town and I will be back in just a few hours." He began to walk towards his sleeping quarters when he heard Eveys chair squeak as she stood up and walked after him.

"Would this errand involve murdering people perchance?" Evey's accusing tone sliced through V easier than any bullet or knife ever had. He flinched only slightly so Evey wouldn't know how it affected him. He knew she didn't approve of his, activites, but he knew that justice demanded more than jail cells and a slap on the wrist. Justice and his thirst for revenge demanded blood and he would not deprive what it desired. He turned his mask towards Evey, even though his back was still to her.

"Yes." He stated simply. He knew he didn't have the heart to lie to her anymore. It would be so easy to skate around it though but he knew she deserved more than fabricated lies. It was bad enough that she was stuck here, the least he could do for her would be hot meals and hard to swallow truths.

"Can I ask who?" Evey said with a bit more strength in her voice. V completely turned his body to face her now, knowing that this would be developed into a full-blown conversation.

"Bishop Lilliman." He folded his arms and went into his standard pose as he waited on Evey to reply. Her eyes went wide as she digested this rather atrocious news.

"You're...you're going to kill the Bishop? Why?" She could hear the panic in her voice and hated that she made her fear known. She tried to be ok with V's pathway to his revolution, but she just couldn't. She couldn't be ok with murders happening left and right, even if it were for a noble cause in V's eyes.

"Do not ask questions you do not want answers to, Evey." V replied in a warning tone. He would tell her the truth, oh he absolutely would, but he also didn't want her to know more than what she could mentally handle. He wasn't ready to tell her about Larkhill just yet, so he hoped that he could be honest with her without bringing up such a sensitive topic. He knew eventually he would either tell her, or she would find out on her own. Clever girl, she was and he knew she wouldn't voluntarily stay in the dark for long. She craved information like he craved revenge and he admired that about her as much as it worried him.

"There must be a reason as to why you're going to kill the Bishop. I just want to know why." Evey stood her ground, her fists clenched on either side. She knew V would tell her the truth if she pushed him enough, so she prepared to hear whatever answer he was about to give her. V raised his head a little higher, and unknown to Evey, he was looking over her head rather than looking her in the eyes. He couldn't handle the look of disappointment that would surely gloss over her face.

"The devil can cite Scripture for his purpose. An evil soul producing holy witness Is like a villain with a smiling cheek, A goodly apple rotten at the heart." V recited fluidly as Evey stood there, the wheels in her head turning.

"So...Bishop Lilliman is evil?" She tried to put together what V was saying. He clearly didn't want to outright say the man's cause for his impending death.

"To say the least." V nodded. Evey tried to put herself in V's shoes to try and understand why his mind automatically goes to murder for revenge. She couldn't imagine taking a life unless her own was in danger, no matter how awful she felt towards someone. She knew though that V and her weren't cut from the same cloth, therefore their minds were wired very differently. V wasn't mad really, he was just headstrong against his beliefs and nothing she could say or do would convince him otherwise.

"Does he really deserve for his life to be taken, V?" Evey needed to know that V absolutely couldn't see any other way to bring justice. She didn't know for sure what the Bishop had done that was so evil, but she trusted V to not lie to her. If V said he was evil, then he might as well be sporting some horns in Evey's eyes.

"He does not deserve the life that has been given to him. I'm simply giving him what has been owed to him for many years. Consider it like collecting a debt, if you will." V shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal that he was about to go and murder someone in cold blood. Yet again Evey was reminded of who V really was. She still loved this man and still saw him as the sweet person who comforted her on the rooftop last night, but he was also a skilled assassin that didn't need to be underestimated. Evey sighed and let her shoulders fall.

"Alright." She replied with not much life. She wanted the conversation to be over and she needed to be alone. "I'm going to take a shower. If you leave while I'm in there, please be careful while you're out." V felt his chest tighten at Evey's request. She wasn't going to try and talk him out of his plan? Was she finally accepting him for what he truly was, or was she simply saving breath knowing that he wouldn't budge on his goal? Either way, V was relieved that she wasn't making it as big of a deal as she did with Prothero.

"I will return here safely in a few hours, Evey. You need not worry about me." V stated reassuringly. He didn't want to think about Evey sitting on the couch, worried about if he'd make it back or not. Of course he would, the Bishop would be no match for him and London's finest didn't stand a chance in capturing him.

"I'm always going to worry, V. Might as well get used to that," Evey mumbled as she walked past V, brushing against him ever so slightly as she made her way to the bathroom. V took in a deep breath as he turned and made his way into his 'office' of sorts to continue to prepare for his visit with the Bishop. He wrote down all of the exits and entries to the church and tried to come up with a route he could take to get the Bishop alone, but all failed in his mind's eye. He decided on reading a book to try and relax his mind when he heard Evey open the door behind him. His muscles tensed up as soon as he heard her take a few steps to be beside him. He noticed that she was wearing a royal purple dress that fit her figure perfectly. He raised his head to look her in the face.

"Hi." Evey paused before she continued. "I've been thinking...There's something I want to ask you but...I don't think you'll understand why unless you know a few things about me." V had his complete attention on her in that moment. She was going to express personal things about herself to him? What could she possibly want to ask him? He put down his book and gave a small nod to show her that he was indeed listening. He dared not say a word, worried that he would scare her off and make her change her mind.

"My father was a writer. You would've liked him. He used to say artists used lies to tell the truth while politicians use them to cover the truth up." She said this with a slight smile on her face, showing miniscule pride on her face for her father's intelligence. V felt his heart swell.

"A man after my own heart." V whispered out. He wished he could've met Evey's father, just to be able to have a conversation with him and pick at his brain. If anything, just to meet the man that had a hand into making the woman before him come to life.

"He always told the best stories," Evey looked away from V, as if she were looking back into the past. He could tell she was no longer in the Shadow Gallery. At least until she continued. "Until my brother died. That was when everything changed." V wasn't aware that she even had a brother, much less one that had perished. He slowly realized that Evey had lost her entire family at a very young age. His heart broke for her as she continued to explain.

"My brother was one of the students at St. Mary's. After he died, my parents became political. They protested the war and the Reclamation. When Sutler was appointed High Chancellor, they were at the riot in Leeds. I watched on the television thinking I was going to see my parents killed. I remember them arguing at night. Mom wanted to leave the country. Dad refused. He said if we ran away, they would win. Win, like, it was a game." V was enraptured by Evey's life story. He couldn't imagine how much heartbreak she endured when she was younger. He had no memory of parents or siblings thanks to Larkhill, but the only person he dared let into his heart was Evey. Picturing anything happening to Evey made his bones go cold and his heart clench tightly.

"I never saw them again. It was like those black bags erased them from the face of the earth." Evey turned toward the wall once again, as she relived the memory all over again. V knew how hard it was to talk about difficult times without having to feel the pain all over again. It was the reason he couldn't bring himself to talk about Larkhill. The fact that Evey was able to explain her past in such detail to him, made him adore her even more. He couldn't help but admire her strength and bravery for sharing such a personal thing to him.

"I'm sorry, Evey." It was all he could muster up in such a moment. He watched as she turned her body toward him again.

"No, I'm the one that's sorry. Sorry I'm not a stronger person. Sorry I'm not like my parents, I wish I was but...I'm not. I wish I wasn't afraid all the time, but...I am. I know this world is screwed up. Believe me, I know it better than most. Which is why I wanted to ask, if there is anything I can do to help make it right, please let me know." V loathed the thought of bringing Evey into his plan of revenge, but he thought back to his previous planning for the Bishop and he came up with crumbled up papers time after time again. A distraction might just be what he needed. He knew he needed to weigh the options and risks before outright saying yes though.

"If you wish," V replied back. Evey paused momentarily before she turned and left him again to his own thoughts. He waited until he was sure she was out of earshot before he reached over and uncrumpled a paper ball that had a plan mapped out on it. He stared at the wrinkled paper and knew immediately what his plan would be. He would make sure Evey was safe, the only downside would be that Evey would have to witness the violent side to him. Perhaps she would let him explain to her why the Bishop warranted such a grizzly end once it was all over.

"Let God turn a blind eye to a child in despair, but let him focus on me as I right the wrong that walks with a cassock."

 **I am tweaking the movie a bit, because I'm letting Evey and V's romance bud a little sooner than the movie allowed. Until next time my fellow vigilantes! xx**


End file.
